Sólo por hoy
by Katsumi of Doom
Summary: -SasuNaru- Todo comenzó con una noche en la que simplemente se dejaron llevar. ¿Qué pasará, cuando cada uno de ellos regrese a su vida normal? ¿Recordarán esa noche? ¿Se volverán a encontrar?
1. Sólo por hoy

¡Qué emoción! ¡Mi primer Yaoi!

Estoy tan contenta… Y como siempre…

Mi pareja preferida…NARUSASU!!

"**Amo el SasuNaru"** Cosas que piensan al mismo tiempo

_**Me encanta mi poema**_ Mi poema

Disclaimer: Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. El poema si es **totalmente mío. Derechos reservados.**

* * *

**Sólo por hoy**

_**Ayer mi alma muerta estaba **_

_**Ayer mi corazón no funcionaba**_

_**Ayer mi vida era gris**_

_**Ayer no valía la pena vivir**_

Un moreno caminaba solitario por el bosque sumido en sus pensamientos. Debería estar feliz, pues había cumplido su venganza, había obtenido más poder, era un ninja reconodi por su gran fuerza y poder… pero estaba solo, ¿De qué servía todo lo demás?

No sé ni para que vivo – se preguntó el apuesto muchacho de 20 años. La vida no merece la pena. Ya no tengo amigos, ya no me buscan…ya no les intereso. Ni siquiera a _él._ – suspiró. Aún le venían escalofríos cuando pensaba en aquella persona.

Un grito lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.  
- ¡Teme!

Esa voz…_esa voz siempre la reconocería_. Sasuke volteó lentamente y vio a su antiguo compañero rubio correr hacia él. Corría lo que su cuerpo le permitía en incluso parecía aumentar la velocidad. Su desespero, dolor y angustia se veían reflejadas en su rostro, mas el moreno se mostraba extrañamente impasible, aunque tenía las mismas ganas, si no eran más, de correr también hacia él, pero no podía. Un Uchiha nunca demostraba sus sentimientos.

Naruto llegó hasta donde él estaba y se inclinó para recuperar el aire perdido por correr tan rápido. Mientras igualaba su respiración, oyó una voz, esa ronca y varonil voz que lo había atormentado por años…

- Usuratonkachi

Naruto se enderezó y esos ojos azules se vieron reflejados en los orbes negros de Sasuke. Se habían deseado ver el uno al otro por años…y finalmente…se encontraban…

_**Hoy decidí amarte**_

_**Hoy necesito conquistarte**_

_**Hoy se que no es correcto**_

_**Hoy no me interesa**_

Es…Sasuke…y me está mirando…y yo…que me pasa… ¿Qué estoy pensando? Mis ojos están bajando de sus ojos… ¡no! Ya me fijé en esos labios…ah por Dios…esos finos labios y algo pálidos son TAN seductores… me está hablando… ¿Por qué tiene que mover sus labios así?

- ¿Qué haces acá? – le dije a Naruto. Era verdad quería verlo…pero no lo podía demostrar. Él me seguí mirando, con esa mirada tan tierna que tiene…parece un lindo gatito. ¿Lindo gatito? ¡¿Yo dije eso?! El estar solo me está haciendo daño… Pero esas mejillas sonrosadas… Me atrae ¡Oh, por Dios, qué dije! No, hace años me di cuenta que no me atrae…lo comencé a amar.

"**Me atrae ¡Oh, por Dios, qué dije! No, hace años me di cuenta que no me atrae…lo comencé a amar."**

_**Sólo hoy no es pecado amarte **_

_**Sólo hoy no es pecado necesitarte**_

_**Sólo hoy no esta mal si te digo que te quiero**_

_**Sólo hoy no esta mal que me robes un beso**_

_**Sólo hoy no ocultare lo que en realidad siento**_

_**Sólo hoy no ocultare cuanto te quiero**_

_**Sólo hoy quise conocerte**_

_**Sólo hoy no quiero perderte**_

El teme se me está acercando…Y… ¿Qué hago? ¡Yo también me estoy acercando! Sus labios…se entreabren…y lo míos también…

¡Mi cuerpo se mueve por sí solo! ¡No puedo detenerlo! ¡Me estoy acercando al dobe! Siento que quiero besarlo…acariciarlo… Y aunque sé que no debo… Lo necesito_._¡¿Qué fue lo que dije?!

"**¡Me está besando!"**

Mmm…es tan…suave su beso…sabe a…no sé como decirlo, es un sabor tan único…sólo de Sasuke… ¿Cómo una persona tan fría puede tener su boca tan tibia y tan llena de sensaciones?

Mmm…la boca de Naruto se siente tan cálida…quisiera que esto nunca termine. Sólo quiero estar con él…el resto de mi vida.

"**Juntos para siempre"**

- Sasuke…

- Naruto…

- **Te quiero**

**- ¿Qué dijiste?**

Se miraron el uno al otro, perdiéndose en sus miradas.

¿El teme me quiere?

¿El dobe me quiere?

"**Es imposible"**

Él es muy frío. Nunca se dignaría a amar a alguien.

Él merece alguien mejor, no alguien como yo.

- ¿Desde cuándo? – preguntó Naruto.

- Desde siempre. ¿Y tú? – preguntó Sasuke, con una voz algo ronca.

- Desde que te vi.

Se mezclaron en otro interminable beso, no supieron cuantas veces sus labios se unieron, no se dieron cuenta cuando Naruto cayó en el suelo, son Sasuke encima, no se dieron cuenta cuando él quedo en su polo. No se dieron cuenta cuando Sasuke quedó sin su camisa…

No se dieron cuenta, pero en unos momentos estaban los dos sin prenda alguna tirados en la hierba del bosque, demostrando amor y cariño contenido por años.

No se dieron cuenta, y así pasaron toda la noche, sin percatarse de lo que estaban haciendo. Tan sólo se dejaban lleva por lo que sentían en su corazón, por lo que les ordenaba ese sentimiento retenido…

Sólo se podían oír lo nombres de ambos, susurrados al oído del otro…

**Se amaron toda la noche y no se dieron cuenta.**

_**Mañana no dudes que te olvidaré**_

_**Mañana ya ni te pensaré**_

_**Mañana no recordaré que pasó entre los dos**_

_**Mañana ya no tendré dolor**_

_**Es mejor**_

_**Que el amor entre los dos**_

_**Se libere**_

_**Sólo por hoy**_

El pelinegro fue el primero en despertar. Miró al cielo, por su oscuridad, seguro eran altas horas de la noche. Parpadeó un par de veces y vio a su mejor amigo a su lado. Desnudo. Y se dio cuenta que él también estaba en las mismas condiciones. Abrió los los con asombro.

**Y se dio cuenta de lo que habían hecho.**

Se vistió rápidamente y antes de partir a su soledad, miró de nuevo a Naruto, que dormía plácidamente. Su corazón le decía que se quede…pero…él no estaba listo. No estaba listo para poder afrontar una vida con él, aunque en el fondo era lo que quería…había algo, que no se lo permitía. No podía llevar a esa persona que tanto quería a un mundo de desprecio tan sólo por la opción que había escogido.

"_**Es mejor, que el amor entre los dos, se libere sólo por hoy"**_

Y se marchó.

* * *

**FIN**

**Les gustó? Espero que sí ^^ Es la primera vez que escribo yaoi. Y la primera vez que escribo lime. (Creo que no alcanza para lemmon)**

**Vamos, yo sé que quieren presionar ese botón!**

**l **

**l**

**l**

**V **


	2. Si alguna vez soñé

Hola (:

Estaba haciendo la clásica "Limpieza anual de Librero". Ahí es donde encuentro viejas cartas, exámenes jalados, conversaciones con amigas, etc. Bueno, la cosa es que encontré un millón de poemas. Los comencé a leer y decidí hacer una continuación, ya que parece que les gustó este fic.

P.D. En este cap. sólo aparece Naruto (:

* * *

**Si alguna vez soñé…**

_**Si alguna vez soñé sonreír**_

_**Nunca pensé que fuera así**_

_**Tan difícil es para mí vivir**_

_**Que pienso que esto no tiene fin**_

Desde que había vuelto a la villa, nadie notó que algo iba mal con el. Que ya no era el mismo. Tan sólo veían al mismo Naruto de siempre, riéndose de cualquier tontería, compartiendo ramen con amigos.

Ya no era el mismo, y ellos no sabían.

¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué había cambiado tan repentinamente?, se preguntaba sarcásticamente una y otra vez a solas en su cuarto.

La razón era sencilla, no hacía falta recordarlo. La razón tenía nombre y apellido, sin contar una sonrisa endemoniadamente sexy.

La razón era Uchiha Sasuke.

El maldito bastardo que lo había dejado solo, y porque omitir, _desnudo_ en un frío y desolado bosque.

Después de haber pasado la noche con él.

El rubor subió notoriamente a sus mejillas, donde demostraba un sonrojo por los recuerdos, pero a la vez una rabia intensa. Intentó concentrarse en el techo crema de su apartamento, mas ese color sólo le hizo recordar a la nívea piel que el menor de los Uchiha poseía.

Cerró los ojos. Un profundo color negro lleno su campo e visión, recordándole la misteriosa y tan seductora mirada de Sasuke. Con ese tipo de mirada con la que lo observaba, y lo hacía sentir con piernas de gelatina.

_**Si alguna vez soñé reír**_

_**Nunca pensé que fuera así**_

_**Ocultando mis lágrimas con una sonrisa falsa**_

_**Ahogando mis penas en el mar de la desesperanza**_

Sonó el teléfono. ¡Aleluya, al fin un sonido que no le recordaba a él! Mas al darse cuenta de lo que pensó, lo recordó inevitablemente. Maldición. Levantó el auricular con pesar.

- ¿Hola?

- ¡Naruto-kun! Hola, ¿cómo estás? – reconoció la voz de su compañera, Sakura.

- Ahí. Bien.

- Hey, ¿Por qué esa voz? ¿Estás mal? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Necesitas que vaya a verte? Si quieres en este mismo instante voy a…

- Sakura-chan… cálmate, sólo tengo… la voz algo ronca, estoy bien.

- Mmm… ya lo veremos Uzumaki Naruto. Tienes que estar en media hora en Ichiraku Ramen, hay una reunión con los chicos.

- Sak-

- Naruto, no fue una pregunta. Nos vemos.

Naruto colgó el teléfono con los ánimos por el suelo. Se disponía a levantarse, cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar.

- ¿Hola?

- No me convences Uzumaki. – volvió a sonar la voz de Sakura. – Te pasa algo, y no sólo es tu voz. Te conozco.

- Lo sé. Te aseguro que estoy bien.

- Ya sabes, cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme. – hizo una pausa – Dattebayo.

Naruto río entre dientes.

- Bueno, pasas el primer examen, ya reíste. Nos vemos Naruto.

Naruto volvió a colgar el teléfono. Odiaba, odiaba rotundamente tener que reír de es forma sólo para que nadie se diera cuenta cuanto sufría. Ese chiste si bien le hizo alguna pequeña gracia. Ya no reía como antes, ya no…

_**Río pero tiemblo**_

_**Sonrío pero muero**_

_**Te quiero pero no debo**_

_**Mas fallo en el intento.**_

Llegó a Ichiraku Ramen y se encontró con todos sus compañeros. Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Lee, Neji, etc. Estaban conversando y riendo. Inevitablemente recordó cuando Sakura, Sasuke y él fueron a intentar quitarle la máscara a Kakahis. Sintió que fue ese día en el que más se divirtió con Sasuke. Y realmente s ele veía divertirse, a su manera, pero se divertía.

Por un instante pudo claramente ver a Sasuke sentado con los demás, y estuvo a punto de abrazarlo, besarlo, para luego golpearlo y pedirle explicaciones, pero… pestañeó un par de veces y él ya no estaba ahí.

Cuando lo vieron entrar, lo saludaron como siempre, como en los viejos tiempos…

Aunque ya nada era igual.

_**Robarme una sonrisa**_

_**Ni lo intentes**_

_**¿Es que acaso estás demente?**_

_**Aunque logres que sonría**_

_**Siempre será una sonrisa fría.**_

- ¡Hola Naruto! – saludó Sakura. – estamos haciendo ronda de chistes, únete. – Naruto sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

- A ver comienzo yo – dijo Sakura - Había una señora tan gorda, pero tan gorda, que cuando le tomaban una foto decía: Continuará…

Todos rieron a carcajadas. Hasta Naruto. Le había dado risa, claro que sí, pero… no la suficiente como para volverlo a hacer sonreír nuevamente.

- Me toca a mí. – dijo Ino aclarándose la garganta – Una vez una pareja de casados habían peleado, iban de regreso a casa, mientras él conducía. Pasaron frente a una granja y el esposo le preguntó: "¿Familiares tuyos?" y ella le dijo: "¡Sí, mis suegros!"

Otra carcajada general. Naruto participante de ella, pero mientras más reía, más le dolía saber que todo era un teatro para el resto. Maldecía por dentro al Uchiha que le estaba arruinando su vida por esto.

_**Si alguna vez me notas feliz**_

_**No dudes que no es así**_

_**Sólo estoy aparentando felicidad**_

_**Que jamás podré alcanzar.**_

Ya era de noche y todos se dirigían a sus respectivas casas, excepto Sakura, que acompañaba a Naruto a su casa. Aún no estaba convencida que estuviera bien, sin embargo Naruto sonreía felizmente por todo el camino de vuelta.

- Parece que la reunión te alegró, Naruto. – sonrió Sakura.

- Sí, bastante.

- ¿Por qué estabas triste antes?

- No estaba triste, me acababa de despertar.

- Naruto. – Sakura se detuvo y lo tomó a los hombros a pesar de que ella era más baja que él. – Mírame a los ojos y dime que no estabas triste.

Los ojos azules se perdieron en los ojos jades de ella. ¡Era su mejor amiga! No podía, simplemente no podía mentirle. Deseaba que la mentira saliera, pero no podía.

- Ok. Estaba triste. ¿Feliz? – le espetó Naruto avanzando más rápido. Sakura se quedó dudosa en que hacer pero lo siguió, casi corriendo.

- ¡Naruto! ¡Espera! – sin embargo, al oírla, Naruto aumentó la velocidad llegando a su casa y cerrando la puerta. Se tiró en el sofá y cerró los ojos. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando oyó una suave voz a su oído.

- Deberías cerrar tus ventanas, Naruto-kun. – abrió los ojos y descubrió que era Sakura y detrás de ella, su ventana abierta. – Vamos, sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Somos amigos, ¿eh?

Naruto se sentó en el sofá y ella se sentó a su lado. Permanecieron un momento en silencio, hasta que Sakura notó que de los ojos de Naruto salían lágrimas que se perdían en el suelo.

- Naruto… - susurró Sakura, sin embargo él no le hacía caso. Sakura se acercó a él intentarlo abrazarlo, sin embargo, Naruto desvió el abrazo con su brazo y él abrazó a Sakura hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho. Seguía llorando y Sakura no sabía que hacer y sólo atinó a abrazarlo también– Naru… vamos todo va a estar bien, dime qué te sucede.

- ¡Sasuke! – sollozó él, mientras ella maldecía por dentro al Uchiha y le acariciaba el cabello a Naruto, sin evitar también sentir tristeza por su amigo. Quiso preguntarle que fue lo que pasó entre él y el Uchiha, pero al verlo en ese estado, decidió que ya habría tiempo para saberlo.

* * *

Oh, triste el cap.

En fin, este es el final del segundo capítulo de la historia… el próximo capítulo es enteramente Sasuke…kukuku… ¿Qué pasará por la mente de él? ¿Seguirá tan frío como siempre? ¿Recordará es noche?

Todo esto en el próximo capítulo (:

**¡Vamos, yo sé que quieren presionar ese botón!**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	3. Recuerdos al viento

Gomenasai por no actualizar desde hace años xP

Espero que este capítulo les guste mucho. Sólo un capítulo más y llegaré al final.

Disfruten!!

* * *

**Recuerdos al viento**

**Recuerdas aquellas tardes de verano**

**Cuando te murmuraba un saludo**

**¿Y tú sonreías al escuchar mi voz?**

Él estaba recostado en el tronco de un árbol con una expresión melancólica. Tomó una pequeña piedra que había a su lado y la tiró con todas sus fuerzas al lago que había frente a él. Suspiró. Había una parte de él que se arrepentía infinitamente de haber dejado sólo al rubio, sin embargo, la otra mitad de él decía a gritos que había sido lo mejor para los dos. No quería que Naruto se enfrentara a un mundo lleno de prejuicios por la opción que había escogido, y la única solución de salvarlo de ese mundo era que los dos estuvieran tan lejos como pudieran del otro.

Miró hacia el cielo. Un celeste hermoso, adornaba las nubes e inevitablemente le hizo recordar al rubio. No podía dejar de pensarlo, de imaginarlo junto a él, de añorarlo… de amarlo. Cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar recordar cuando, de pequeños se encontraban en el bosque. Él ponía una expresión cansada y susurraba un saludo, mientras Naruto le sonreía.

Qué tiempos aquellos.

**¿Recuerdas esa noche de primavera **

**En la que al fin **

**Declaramos nuestro amor?**

Y sin querer los recuerdos de su pequeña noche de lujuria volvieron a él. Los besos, las caricias, los te amo…

Sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos opacados por el deseo, el susurro jadeante proveniente de su ser. Volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Debía olvidarlo ¡Era para el bien de los dos!

Tal vez para él. Tal vez para Naruto sí era lo mejor pero él sabía claramente que para él no. Él deseaba verlo, añoraba tenerlo y ansiaba volver a besarlo… sin embargo no podía.

**No creo que recuerdes.**

**Fue mi culpa**

**Yo erré**

**Haré cualquier cosa para que vuelvan esos momentos perdidos**

**Haré cualquier cosa para que vuelvan los momentos vividos**

**Diré cualquier cosa**

**Para que todo sea como antes.**

Ahora recién lo comprendía ¡¿Por qué tuvo que irse?! ¡¿Por qué tuvo que dejarlo?! Para comenzar,

¡¿Por qué tuvo que amarlo?!

Sí, pudo ser porque él se sintió incompleto, pero ¡¿Acaso le preguntó a Naruto si sentía lo mismo?! No, claro que no. Aunque se supone que lo que hicieron esa noche fue correspondido, ¿verdad?

¿Verdad?

Tal vez sería suficiente pedir contentarse con los tiempos antiguos, dónde nada estaba dicho, todo estaba hecho de un simple pensamiento, y no tenían arrepentimiento como el que ahora estaba sintiendo.

Seguro Naruto estaba odiándolo en este mismo instante, repudiando el momento en que sus dos pieles se tocaron, maldiciendo el momento que se besaron, aborreciendo cuando se amaron…

**Extraño al niño de la mirada tierna**

**Extraño al niño de la sonrisa ganadora**

**Extraño a la persona que siempre me quiso**

**Pero supuso que no sentía lo mismo**

¿Por qué Naruto? ¿Por qué nunca pensaste que yo si te podía querer realmente?

¿Por qué no pensaste que lo nuestro podía ser verdad?

Lo sé, fue por mí, yo era el arrogante y ególatra chico antisocial y tú eres la luz del día de todos. ¿Cómo ibas a pensar que era posible?

Aún así no entiendo…

¿Por qué lo nuestro no podía ser una posibilidad?

**Yo siempre te quise**

**Te quise desde el principio**

**Solo que no te pudiste dar cuenta**

**De lo que pasaba en mi mente**

¿Y qué pasaría si ahora…

**Quiero que me devuelvan**

**Todos esos recuerdos contigo**

**Quiero que me devuelvan **

**Al niño que me amo**

**Quiero que me devuelvan**

**Las palabras perdidas, que el orgullo nunca nos dejo decir**

… dejo el orgullo atrás y…

**Me duele recordar todo lo que vivimos**

**Todo lo que fue y nunca volverá**

**Pero lo hecho, hecho está**

**Y nada cambiara**

**Seguirás odiándome**

**Seguiré amándote**

**Seguiremos en un vaivén**

**De recuerdos y sentimientos perdidos con el tiempo**

… voy por ti?

* * *

Espero les haya gustado!!

Reviews porfaaa!!

l

l

V


End file.
